Rush of Joy
by BklyntheMusical
Summary: What if Fiyero hadn't run off during the Lion cub scene? what would be different? Let us follow Fiyero and Elphaba on their journey as they discover love, loss, and heartache. Fiyeraba


**Disclaimer: This does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. No matter how much I wish it did...**

**This is my first wicked fanfic posted. It will most likely be a multichaper fic, and is mainly Fiyeraba. And maybe a little Bog/Glinda in there somewhere. It takes place after the lion cub scene, but before I'm Not That Girl. Musical Verse**

**Summary: What if Fiyero hadn't run off during the Lion cub scene? What would be different? Let's follow Elphaba and Fiyero as they set out on a journey discovering love, loss, and heartche.**

**  
**

* * *

Fingers splayed across his wounded cheek, Elphaba wished to stay under his gaze forever. His deep, rich, brown eyes intensely stared down at her. His jaw set tight and his fingers gripping hers with the slightest pressure. For one moment Elphaba stared up at him unguarded, no brick wall around her heart, no sarcastic smile played on her lips, no sneering expression that turned others off. _Just Elphaba._

For a moment they stared at each other completely vulnerable. Opening their hearts to each other. Fiyero snapped out of the alluring gaze and stood up quickly, forcing Elphaba's hand away. They warmth that her hand provided on his soft cheek was gone, and replaced by a blistering chill. He placed his hand on his cheek where hers once was. Relishing in what little warmth was left before reality came crashing down. _Galinda._

"I should go get to safety." Fiyero said softly. Then realized his mistake and quickly tried to correct himself before she got the wrong impression. "I mean the cub! Get the cub to safety!" He said a little too loud and forcefully. Elphaba just stared at him, still wondering what in Oz happened when their hands had touched. _That spark. That heat._

"Oh, yes! Of course!" She exclaimed, followed by a nervous laugh. He was about to walk away from her, his hands gripping the Lion cage with white knuckles. She reached for him once more, arm stretched out and hand lying on his warm muscle. She pulled him back.

She couldn't let him go, not yet.

"Fiyero, wait!" She nearly shouted, desperately. She didn't know why, but she didn't want him to leave. Not just yet.

"What is it?" He said almost inaudibly. But she heard.

"I…I don't know." She feebly shook her head and looked down. Her hand still rested on his arm, she mover her hand down inch by inch till she intertwined it with his. She had no idea what possessed her to so forwardly do that, but this feeling inside told her to not let him get away.

"Elphie, I…" Fiyero was at a loss for words. Something was happening; he looked at her and no longer felt repulsion or pity. Something in her green skin enticed him. Her ebony hair called for him to run his fingers through.

He wasn't sure what he was feeling. His old self told him to get out of there quickly before someone spotted them, especially Galinda. But at the same time, this feeling to get to know more about this exotic creature overpowered anything he ever felt before. He felt the urge to know all about her, her past, and who she was.

Elphaba began to feel ridiculous. What she was doing was uncalled for. 'He probably hates my guts. He doesn't even want to be near me.' She slowly removed her hand from his and backed away. Feeling ashamed. He quickly grabbed hold of her arm once more.

"No, don't go." This time he was begging. She looked genuinely surprised that he actually cared for her. Maybe he wasn't all that shallow and self absorbed, she thought.

"What?" She asked him coyly. Fiyero looked away suddenly, unable to answer her question verbally. He wasn't even sure what made him stop her, but he did not regret it.

"I.." He started. The moment he looked up at her, he knew he wouldn't be able to express himself. He caught site of her lips and a sudden urge and temptation flooded him. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to taste her lips. He thought himself crazy for thinking such thoughts, but Oz knows that would not stop him.

Fiyero pulled her closer, her hair flowing behind her. Placing one hand behind her neck and the other around her waist, he tentatively pulled her in even closer.

Elphaba realized exactly what was happening and began to panic. She had never kissed a boy before, let alone had anyone that wanted to kiss her. She wanted to kiss him as well, but feared that her inexperience would be a turn off. She had no choice to make, because before she knew it his lips crashed down on hers for the start of an earth-shattering kiss.

* * *

**I do realize that it is kind of short, but I wanted to know if you want me to continue. I have some ideas left that pan out from this point on, and I just wanted to know if it is worth continuing. **

** Thoughts? Suggestions? Constructive Criticism?**

**  
Thanks in advance...  
**


End file.
